On the shoulders of giants
by Kamen Rider Dimension
Summary: There is a power beyond all human knowledge, the ones once feared now slumbering until their time comes once more. when Naruto finds himself awakening these great giants, their strength will become his, a different boy emerging from the process. Naruto, upon the shoulders of giants, reach heights beyond all imagination!
1. giant 1 - all begins

**Hello there everybody, it's time for a new story! So this is one of my grade 2 stories, where the chapters will be six thousand words rather than my normal three thousand. I did a little tease of this in my true jinchuriki story, but now we're on the big stage; one of the biggest in the anime section, so let's try not to mess this up! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Takumi: Upon the shoulders of giants, grow to heights never before seen Naruto! Titan of trees, make sure to take care of him!_

 _Tapio: Blessed with two daughters, the legendary serial killer and the tale for somebody's sake... Take care of those girls, for they will care for you._

 _Takumi: They look so fragile, but I can't ignore the potential brimming in their eyes... You know what I'm saying, right?_

 _Tapio: It is very much the same for Naruto. This will be a tale to remember._

 _T + T: The story begins! Go big or go home!_

* * *

His breath came ragged upon the cold night's breeze, clouds to fill a clear sky as the boy ran into the night. Trees could only act as a support for so long before they proved to be insufficient, the weight of his body proving to be too much for him to handle.

He was nought but a child, youthful looks dampened by the dirt of the wild. Blonde hair stood strong even with the dirt and leaves that invaded it, a jumpsuit worn far beyond its intended purpose becoming gradually threadbare as it was pushed further and further. Despite the dirt and desperation though, the boy stood strong, or as strong as his body would allow at the moment, in the forest night, the sound of various cries fading away like a midnight dream.

" **You have faced torment, you have faced tribulation, and you have faced opposition in spite of innocence."** The boy's head began to rapidly turn at the booming voice, a panicked expression still clear even in the darkness of the night. It seemed to hold no origin, enveloping him in its warm sound. It was not the cry of a giant, but the welcome of a father figure, a gruff personality hiding a fierce loyalty. **"Do not turn, for we do not face you in the mortal realm."**

The mortal realm? What did the mortal realm mean? He hadn't come across those words during his time in the library… but he had to be calm about this. Evening his breathing, sliding into the shelter of a group of trees, he held himself against the bark; it may not do much in the face of some of the people's abilities, but it was protection none the less.

" **Tell me child, what is your name?"** another voice enquired, the soft caring tones of a mother to her babe. What had he done to have someone speak to him in such a way? There had been few others that would even deign to look in his direction, let alone speak to him in such a loving manner. **"We will not hurt you, never. We just want to know your name."**

"I… am…Naruto…"

Naruto… how many times had he heard that name in use? Of course, there was the Hokage who was always willing to use it, but who else would be willing to lowering themselves to calling him by the name he was given? There was demon, monster, beast, freak, useless child, idiot; who would even give using his name a single second of thought when there was so much you could call him?

" **Naruto… it is a fine name, a beautiful one. How glad I am to be gifted unto a child named Naruto."** The feminine voice declared, but he was only able to give it half of his attention – there were voices and they grew louder by the second.

"They're coming…" and what would they do? Would they come down upon him like hawks as they had done before? Would they make it more serious considering that he had escaped from their grasp? Would there be more of the people who had used strange powers upon him, burning him, cutting him? There was really nothing stopping them until the Hokage appeared, so it wasn't as if they had anything to hold back, and usually the people with strange powers were gone before he could arrive, leaving just the others to take the blame.

" **Child, Naruto. We can assist you in your strife. We can help you grow strong, we can help you grow powerful."** The booming voice declared, the motherly voice remaining quiet as the boy's interest was piqued. **"Right now, they do not understand the treasure they seek to destroy. They never can until you show them the folly of their actions!"**

The footsteps grew closer, the mumblings hidden under a wave of each other's noises gradually becoming easier to understand, the same choice insults and threats coming to his ears as they always did.

" **Naruto, there's no time for hesitation anymore. You can either let yourself fall victim to evil once more, or you can allow yourself to grow stronger as we want you to."** The feminine tone declared, Naruto giving a small intake of breath. **"All we need you to do is say my name."**

"But I don't know your name…" Naruto reasoned, a fair response considering that he had no idea where the people he was even talking to were, let alone who they were.

" **Do not fret Naruto, for deep in your heart, you recognise our voice. There are few who would be able to do so, yet I know that you are one of those people."** The mothering voice urged, the boy's heart slowing down as the world stopped. Not even an insect was able to move from their place, the moon frozen in its celestial arc.

'A name…' digging deep into his mind, he struggled to pull anything up that wasn't related to those closest to him. What did they expect him to do, just invent a name on the tip of his tongue at all but a prompt? But that was when it hit and the world became water.

Even the very trees became liquid suspended in shape, grass becoming an ocean Naruto stood proud upon. The stars were drops waiting to fall upon the earth, refreshing it and letting life continue to grow. How on earth could he ever forget that name, the one that flashes in his mind? It was far from usual, such an odd designation that it seemed better fit for the myth books than an actual title. Placed alongside legends and the reverent titles humanity gifted to them, it fit perfectly, a master of the waters and ice, a single song bringing all to their greatest bliss and never letting them leave.

" **Yes, that is I. Please Naruto, all you have to do is call upon my power. Call upon my power and I can help you!"** the feminine tones begged, a sudden strength entering Naruto's body as the waters started to tremble around him.

"I will… Help me… _Siren of Souls, Clarent!"_

When the crowds arrived, they would be met by no human, only the waters which soaked the very earth and the trees surrounding.

* * *

He awoke inside a sewer; not the most welcoming place, but one he could understand – when the danger grew, there were only so many places that people wouldn't traverse in order to reach you. The boy picked himself off of the floor, looking around the damp surrounding with a childish curiosity that many seemed to lack in a time where they didn't need to know stuff about the world outside. Information you needed was given to you and the rest would all come naturally, through accidents and the like.

" **He stands before us, a speck in the presence of the mighty. Look upon he who holds you and explain to us your irrational hatred towards him."** The voice was the deep tone he heard before , Naruto's eyes flashing back and forth at breakneck speeds until he heard the low chuckle that echoed around the stone room. **"Child, we do stand before you. Look to the skies, and let your eyes meet our own."**

Loathe as he was to follow the instruction, he did, and he certainly wasn't disappointed. Upon the wall, iron bars held back a ferocious beast, a fox of gigantic proportions locked behind the metal. The monster snarled with ever second, claws jutting out between the small gaps provided by the bar, a single slip of paper resting within the centre.

That wasn't all that was to be found in this strange area however. At either side of him sat beings greater than even the fox locked away, a creature of brown and a woman of blue. The 'man' (for the child had yet to learn of the term 'humanoid') had no skin, for dark bark covered the entirety of his body, a beard of moss resting upon his chin and exposed wood to act for eyes. Wood of a red hue decorated his body as armour, great bulk to every part of his body truly making him appear as a great oak standing tall amongst all else.

The woman had an ocean for her hair, water flowing down her back in tranquillity, not a single turbulent section to block the clear waters. Her skin was pale, limbs thin; she gave the perfect impression of a weak woman only interested in her looks, but the aquamarine dress hiding a long tail of sorts was not to be taken at face value. The water eyes showed great age and wisdom, the sort never found in textbooks or by human mouth, but through the harsh teacher that was conflict.

" **Now then, do you see how he refuses to flinch, even in the face of your 'menacing' posture?"** the woman asked, looking down on the tiny child with the love he had seen only given to others, the love of those who had raised their child their entire lives and thus, had earnt their affections. **"Tell me, do you see even a speck of the darkness held by others who would chain you, use your power for their own nefarious deeds?"**

" **He is but a young one, yet to grow into the madness of his kin."** The fox growled out, an animalistic baritone that dug deep into Naruto's spine, threatening to destroy in but a single strike. **"Even if they show him such distain, there can be no doubt that he would choose to use my power just like any other. Perhaps he would do so to prove himself superior to the others, or some other mundane usage unbefitting of a being of my stature."**

" **Not unless he chooses to use the power gifted properly to him, as he just did. Naruto, I am glad to meet you."** The woman greeted. Her name had been Clarent, had it not? The Siren of Souls… were sirens not creatures that lured unsuspecting sailors to their deaths through the use of music and singing?

" **Yes, I am that Clarent you speak of. Though Sirens are often thought of as foul creatures, there are many such as myself who wish for nought but the joy of music, just as there are many of the breeds humans worship that hold vile secrets in their wake."** The woman explained, a lone finger greater than many trees Naruto had come to witness beckoning him closer to the foot of a grandiose throne, a seat that didn't belong in the sewer at all, just like the life covered seat opposite that the humanoid sat upon.

"Where am I? Why do I feel so energetic?" Naruto questioned, the two giants sharing an amused look. Gone was the tiredness that came with long periods of running to give way to a freshness he rarely was able to feel with a dodgy water system.

" **Allow me to introduce myself first. I am the titan of the trees, Tapio. Well met young Naruto."** The tree person began. **"This is your mind, which, while the mind wishes so, will present you in the peak of your fitness. It is also where this lovely little creature resides along with us."** A trunk of a foot collided with the metal bars, the fox giving a short bite towards the metal, but wasn't able to catch any of the wood before it was drawn away.

" **Now, do not freak out young Naruto, but this is the nine tailed beast, Kurama. He is housed inside you never to be released unless it be at the cost of your life."** Tapio introduced, Kurama giving the loudest roar he was capable.

" **Who are you to so freely give my name!?"** the nine tailed fox roared, Naruto immediately scuttling back at the sound. **"That name is not to be spoken of by all but my father! He has yet to earn such a use, if he ever was to!** "

" **You will remember who holds the power here!"** Tapio roared, his arm glowing as several vines grew out of a hole upon the top of his arm, lashing out towards the fox who backed away. **"Now young Naruto, we are two of the nine ultimate giants, the kyunin kyukyoku no kyodai. We have been awaken with your birth, but only now have we been able to actively converse with you. You have been treated far worse than one of your potential strength should've been and we are now able to change that for you."**

"You can… change that?" Naruto parroted cautiously. Far too often had he fallen prey to sugared words and surreal as this was, he didn't know whether he could trust these strange beings that claimed that the kyuubi that had wrought havoc within his home of Konoha was now trapped within his mind.

" **Of course Naruto. Even as we speak, you will be healing within my waters, your body turned back into what it should be given the correct treatment and health. With the time we have with you, it should be no difficult feat to begin you on some of our techniques, even at such a tender age as six."** Clarent stated, the blond boy's interest definitely caught. He could do similar things as the adults even now?

" **Unfortunately not young Naruto. For your body is yet to grow capable of using such techniques, I am afraid we can only pass unto you the passive abilities and techniques available to us."** Tapio corrected, leaning forward on his throne. **"I must warn you young Naruto, the skills we have will not be passed on lightly. You must fulfil but a single task for us in recompense."**

That was a rather strange feeling. How did he know what the word recompense meant? He certainly had never met someone willing to use such advanced language in his presence before, so there's no reasonable way for him to know of it…

" **You see, we are a part of your mind. We will teach you and you will learn, just as we will learn of things we have failed to learn of in our slumber** " Clarent explained gently, a small smile pulling at pale lips. We can even hear your thoughts at times, when you wish for us to explain something.

"Oh… So you can read my thoughts?" Naruto said, receiving a nod in reply.

" **And only your thoughts if you are frightened of that. We cannot intrude upon memories or secrets unless you would wish us to."** Tapio added, returning to his full height. **"As for the favour we wish of you, we would like you to call upon our kin. They remain locked in slumber until you fulfil certain requisites."**

"So you want me to wake up your family?"

" **Exactly. With the two of us, there should still be seven sleeping and waiting to be awoken. Few people ever get the honour of housing a single giant, and yet you hold the potential to awaken them all and grow beyond all others."** Clarent confirmed. **"Naruto, what we ask of you is certainly potentially challenging. If you do not wish to, we will not push you and we shall allow you access to our powers. If you were to awaken them though, you would be able to access their power as well as our own."**

It certainly was a tempting thought. So there were giants sleeping somewhere and he had to do certain things in order to get them to awake? It didn't seem as if there was a catch to such a thing and they hadn't proven themselves to be holding any sort of ulterior motive to their offerings. There was also the small part of him that was confirming the fact that holding great power definitely intrigued him.

"I don't see why I wouldn't, but wouldn't there be just six sleeping if there are three of you here?" Naruto asked in confusion, bright laughter escaping both giants as Kurama, locked away between them, was left to scowl in his darkness.

" **Naruto, there is a reason he sits upon the earth in a cell rather than upon a throne."** Clarent got out between her giggles. **"The nine tailed beasts are nothing in the eyes of the Kyunin Kyukyoku no kyodai. See how he barely raises to our knees!"**

"Oh, I get it… then, yes, I accept your request!" Naruto exclaimed with a thumbs up, the two giants smiling down upon their charge. Such exuberance in the face of adversity was to be praised rather than quashed by the efforts of adults.

" **Understood. Yee, who art borne unto greatness from an honoured line, I pledge my assistance to you. Let the might of nature guide you in darkness, shield you in light and pave the way unto a promised future."** Announced Tapio, stepping off of his wooden throne to give the proper reverence with as much of a bow as was allowed by the limited space, closely followed in action by Clarent.

" **Yee, who art borne unto greatness from an honoured line, I pledge my assistance to you. Let my waters drown out all opposition and heal you and all others in times of need, a sword that may support as much as it battles."** The mermaid like woman intoned, returning to her seat with an elegance saved for royalty, Naruto simply remaining awestruck in his entirety. While he knew that if he were to ever reach the coveted rank of Hokage, the people would pledge their support, it was often a succinct event, done in a fashion suited to those in their position.

"Um, thanks I guess. I won't let you down, I promise!" Naruto stated with a small bow of his own, his arms trembling in excitement. "Well then, what are we going to do now that this is all over and done with?"

" **Well, how about we start with the beginnings of how to use our techniques?"** At Clarent's suggestion, the boy couldn't hide the excitement any further.

"Right, anything you say!"

* * *

There were times where Naruto seemed to disappear only to appear at the most inopportune moments. Hiruzen Sarutobi had become accustomed to these times, meaning it had required more time than it really should have for him to notice the extended disappearance of Naruto.

"Neko!" the hokage called, a woman clad in white clothes and a cat mask appearing in front of him without a word or sound. "I want you to go to the apartment block where Naruto lives and check up on the condition of the boy. I don't want you to get involved at all unless it would appear that he was in some sort of life threatening situation or something appears to be strange with him. Am I understood?"

"Fully. I shall leave immediately." And in a burst of leaves and smoke, there was no sign of the stoically speaking woman, leaving the wizened man all alone to his thoughts once more. When he had first given up his position, he had thought it would lead to relaxation, time to spend with his cherished ones in the comfort of his home; to return had never been an aim, even if it did mean he could say he had a longer term in office.

Perhaps it had resulted in some sort of leniency in his actions due to tiredness, but there were times where the sheer idea that he was still here weighed heavily on him even still. It was at these times where he became the most 'accepting', willing to take on many ideas that his more rational voice would revile at and that had to stop eventually. With the reactions of the people to his existence, despite the recommendation of his successor (and maybe, predecessor? That was a bit weird to think about), it was the perfect time to try and strengthen his resolve, become the proper hokage he had been before, where respect flowed like water in a river in his direction.

To dwell on the past was not something he had the honour of doing however. The seemingly endless documents that found themselves deposited upon his desk had to be done eventually and in a timely matter, so it was to the pen once more. Thoughts of Naruto and the state he had been force to endure would never leave though, a niggling worm in the back of his mind.

When the cat anbu appeared at the dilapidated building, there was a brief pause of hesitation before she entered. The walls found themselves painted over many times, though not in the proper white, the mess of colours piecing together to form a hundred insults to greet any that would exit and warn any of those who would ever contemplate entering out of curiosity. Naturally, it would not be for the ideas of safety – not in the normal sense at least. Perhaps it could be construed as 'danger of wild animals'.

Regardless, the purple haired woman entered, a stealthy foot leaving no traces of her arrival in the dust that had easily gathered without any care. It wasn't the most cleanly of places upon the inside either, lack of attention from all but a single boy bound to result in some dirt, though usually not to the extent of the grime that surrounded the walls of the hallways. She had been fortunate that she had been made to appear within the room she had been told multiple times, for where usually chaotic sound rang out, the silence befitting a place of this wear and tear met Neko.

The door she had found was oddly bare of the graffiti that plagued the rest of the building, the obvious efforts of a child with a sponge present upon the painted wood. The silence was far too concerning to the Anbu ninja, especially considering that the tenant involved with this particular home was certainly not the quiet kind. Slipping into the door without too much effort, the slender woman was certainly not prepared for what she would be greeted with. Her immediate response was to draw her blade, scanning the room in order to find any sign of the possible intruder that would've been able to do this, but when her search came up fruitless, Neko could only watch the strange occurrence with curiosity.

It was as if the ocean had chosen to hold him within her aquatic embrace, a dome of water surrounding Naruto as he peacefully slept. It was if he had been dumped into a demented fish tank without walls, yet from the peacefully expression on his face, there was no sign of struggle that was come from asphyxiation. Remove the water, and you would have a resting child like any other; the question was why on earth was the water there?

A closer look at the dome provided the answers Neko was looking for, a boy that held only the smallest resemblance to the six year she had come to know through countless interference runs when things got a little too rowdy. The body, once drawn thin from a lack of proper nutrition save for that which was snuck into his ramen by an assisting stand, now sat strong in its protective casing. Hair had grown longer than it really had the need to, the strands definitely not reaching to his back a few days ago. Left in only his boxers, the rest in torn pieces floating freely in the surrounding water, the boy had certainly let the increased body mass show, Neko stepping back when the next strange revelation came.

The water slowly appeared to drain into the bed, though the fabrics showed no sign of properly getting wet. When his face was exposed to the open air around him, a deep breath was sucked in by Naruto, Neko jumping back with an inch of steel unsheathed when the blue orbs stared towards her. Though he normally had the brightest cerulean one could imagine, celeste eyes greeted her as the boy launched off of the bed, a strange mist of similar hue gathering at his hands.

"I apologise if I have startled you. I merely wish to have you brought to the Hokage for his own inspection." Neko stated monotonously, hands held up to the boy in surrender, though his stance only softened slightly, the mist showing no signs of dissipating at a quick rate.

"The Hokage? What does Jiji want with me?" Naruto questioned, though it was enough to get him to lower the odd celeste mist that had gathered upon his fingertips. The mask and plain white clothes were a good tell for an Anbu, a force that operated at the utmost secrecy and formed of great ninja. If they were the ones requesting hi, then there was no reason for him to really doubt the truth of their words.

"He merely wishes to ascertain your safety after an extended period of silence, have you been in that strange orb of water for a long time?" the anbu questioned, Naruto looking to his clock. So it had been a few days since he had lost the people in the forest, met those who resided in his mind… it explained why he had so much free time to learn what he did though.

"I guess I have… well then, lead the way Neko! Let's go and see what Jiji thinks is wrong with me!" Naruto cheerily stated, holding out a hand to the purple haired swordswoman, he had been through the process many times before, so it wasn't as if the shunshin technique was a foreign concept to him. There was no time before Neko grabbed a hold of the offered appendage, the two arriving in the hokage's office in no time at all, save for a single stop to the store in order to get some basic clothing. The one who actually owned the store would never in his lifetime accept the boy normally into his store, but a little bit of stealth stealing was bound to occur in a village full of ninja; he most likely would never know it had even disappeared.

"Ah, I see you've returned as prompt as ever. Naruto, it's good to see you after your little break." Hiruzen remarked, beckoning the child closer, the boy eagerly jumping into the offered hug with all the gusto available in his body, the leader having to let out a small bit of air as he felt the grip tighten around him. "And you've gotten far stronger than I remember you being. Just what have you done in those days you haven't come out?"

"I've been training!" Naruto exuberantly answered, Neko raising an eyebrow hidden by the plastics of her mask. "I found out I have these super cool creatures in my mind and they've been teaching me all of these things, and they even healed my body!"

Now that was enough to strike fear into the hearts of those present in the office immediately. He had made contact with the Kyuubi? And there were more inside of him? They certainly hadn't sealed anymore within him, not that Minato had spoken of at least. What on earth could he have been hiding within himself that no signs of its presence would appear in the boy? It was then when he took notice of the glowing eyes the boy had come to possess, an eerie ethereal appearance that he was loathe to see on a child.

"Is it the eyes? Apparently, the eyes were the last thing that needed fixing, so that's what the glow is." Naruto easily explained, non- surplussed by the surprise present on the Hokage's face. "Oh yeah, there was also this grumpy fox who apparently is he Kyuubi, but he doesn't really seem like much when he's behind bars and being teased by the other guys."

So that confirmed his deepest fear and somehow managed to relax it at the same time. So he had made contact with the dreaded Kyuubi and somehow find creatures in his mind that were so powerful that they didn't just show no fear, but actively mocked him? While it was good that such power was apparently being provided happily to Naruto, it made him wonder just how others would take the news.

"Who are these other people then, in your mind?" Hiruzen asked, Naruto all too happy to answer.

"There's Clarent and Tapio, and there's apparently a whole bunch of others that aren't awake yet and only will once I've completed some of the stuff they want me to." The blond declared, Hiruzen nodding slowly. So there was some sort of limit to this power, but it could grow? That was positively frightening in the hands of a child of Naruto's creativity. With no prior knowledge of such a thing, they could only go off of his word and that didn't spell out anything good; that much was certain.

"And what have these creatures in your mind said to you?" the Hokage urged next, the boy waiting in silence before suggesting his answer.

"Maybe I should just go outside and show you! Is there a place nearby we can use? I usually am not allowed anywhere near the training grounds…" Naruto pouted, a small scolding tut escaping the old man.

"That's because they could be dangerous to you Naruto, you know that full well." Hiruzen reminded the small child before grabbing a hold of his hand, a pointed look to Neko having her give a nod. Whenever the Hokage wanted a demonstration of power, he would always use the same training ground, reserved specially for his use. It was far away from the main tower, surrounded by forest so they could get the appropriate privacy and test out some of the larger attacks. While he wasn't expecting much from the six year old considering all he had to face daily, there was always Itachi Uchiha, who had managed to complete the academy by the age of seven – miracles could always happen.

* * *

The boy stood in the centre of the area provided, Neko standing against him at her leader's order. The various restrictions in place were clear: do not do any lasting harm, do not give it any more than half of your true capabilities, normally lower and only attack to prompt or investigate.

"Right then, Naruto, I don't want you to hold back at all. Show me what these strange creatures you have in your mind have taught you." Hiruzen instructed, standing unflinching at the side of the small field. If it turned to what he feared, then he would be able to intercede as Neko distracted him, but if it truly was otherwise, then it would be interesting just what was available to him. "You may begin."

A small smirk danced upon the blond's face as he looked to his opponent, the purple haired woman tightening her stance out of sheer instinct. When it was coming from the village's greatest prankster, you could never be sure what exactly there was in store for you, and that was after all of the actions taken by the people. Who knew just what could be held in the devious expression of the now stronger boy?

Immediately, his hands were flashing through various signs, signs that would not be taught to him until he was to enter into the academy. With the speed he was going through them at, it was as if he had been practicing every single second he had been asleep, and even that may not be enough to memorise them and perform them at such a practiced speed. The final movement however, had not been a proper hand sign, instead two fingers coming together before quickly coming before his lips, the name of the jutsu escaping before they were pushed against them.

"Kyodai no jutsu – Kotei Pengin!" Naruto intoned, the fingers helping produce the sharp whistle that came shrill through the air, Neko turning to the floor in amazement. Several penguins had chosen to jut out of the ground, a single point having them _flying somehow_ through the air towards her. They proved themselves nimble enough to dodge her sword swipes, latching onto various parts of her body and holding her still as Naruto flashed through several more hand signs.

"Kyodai no jutsu – Shizen no Bunshin!" by his side, a pair of clones grew out of the ground, almost as if the very grass had gifted him allies to battle alongside. That wasn't the end though, the two clones holding their hands around Naruto's held out hands, the small gaps revealing just enough to make Hiruzen cry out in shock.

"What!?" the hokage exclaimed. In one hand, a green energy gathered with a serene tremble to its surface, the other hand holding seemingly turbulent waters that only bent to the commands of Naruto and his clones' palms. "Is that… it holds too many similarities to the Rasengan, even if it doesn't have the exact same points… and he's holding two!"

Neko was unable to do anything, trying futile to pull of the _penguins_ of all things off of her body, some sort of paralyzing agent present within their beaks that surely didn't belong. Had there been a way for him to properly sign a summoning contract during his unconsciousness? She had yet to hear of something like that occurring, but it clearly had to be possible. As the two clones stepped back, the two spheres remaining solid in the original's hands, Naruto threw the pair up, a forward flip having the balls of his feet colliding with the balls, launching them forward where they fused into a brilliant white star zooming forward upon collision.

"Kyodai no jutsu – Shizen-mizu fusion to fission!" the orb collided heavy with Neko's body, the forced dispelling of the penguins allowing her to escape from the smoke to show the lack of harm present on her being until she stopped at the lack of an opponent. Even Hiruzen was left a little lost from his place at the side, until Naruto appeared in front of the purple haired woman.

"Too slow." The swordswoman declared, swinging a fist in his direction, only giving a small hum of respect when her skin met the wood of a log before her, a tunnel of leaf laden smoke heading towards her with sur[prising speed. There was only the slightest traces of blond with which to see Naruto within the mess of leaves and smoke, even that smoke being left behind with the speed the boy was moving at through the trees towards her.

"Kyodai no jutsu - Mach shunshin!" Naruto called as he lashed out with a foot to the wood, the speed resulting in a great amount of moment transferred to the log he kicked, the wood thus transferring every newton of that force into Neko's body. The smoke and leaves finally caught up to him, the smoke dissipating slowly as he watched the ninja fly into the trees, quickly righting herself and landing upon her feet like her namesake.

"I think I've seen enough for now. Is that the extent of your abilities?" Hiruzen asked, hoping that the small amount of incredulousness was hidden behind his carefully crafted mask, the bright smile that burst onto Naruto's face spelling nought but danger.

"Of course not, I still had a whole bunch I wanted to show you! I guess I could keep them secret for now though, have some secrets and all that…" the blond conceded. "So, what do you think? Do I have a chance of becoming the Hokage now?"

"Absolutely. I don't think there would be many who could challenge your prowess if this is what you're accomplishing right now." The Hokage answered honestly, clapping for the skill shown by his charge. "So you signed a summoning contract? I didn't think you would even know what they were."

"A summoning contract? I just called out and hoped for the best with the penguins. It would've been really awkward if none of them answered…" Naruto admitted, a beat of silence occurring before the elderly man burst into laughter, the likes of which he had yet to experience in a while.

"Yes, things will be interesting…"

* * *

 **And let's stop things there for now! So, what do you think? It's my first time making the chapter this big, but it's definitely not on the scale of some other people (Bloody 11k...) Even in this form, it may take longer to come out than usual, so my apologies immediately, but stay tuned for next time where we meet someone special! Now who could that be?**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


	2. giant 2 - friends made

**Hell there people! What did you think of the first chapter then? Seeing as these chapters were made seperately as four pieces before being combined into two chapters, i can understand why they don't work as well, but luckily, that will change after this one, even if they need a bit more time to actually come out. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Takumi: Tapio, who's that new friend Naruto seems to have made?  
_

 _Tapio: She seems like a strong girl, even if she's cursed._

 _Takumi: A curse shouldn't be too hard to deal with! Time to help someone in need!_

 _Tapio: I suppose the only thing we can do is try, right?_

 _T + T: The story begins! Go big or go home!_

* * *

He had been dismissed by the Hokage soon after the little showcase of his skills, the elderly man needing time to ponder what he had discovered after pulling out a promise from Naruto that he would never abuse or flaunt his abilities in front of anyone the man himself did not deem worthy. Wording it in such a way had left the young blond in quite a joyful mood, the idea of people having to be deemed worthy of even seeing what he was capable of certainly having quite a pleasant connotation in his mind.

" **I hope you do realise that he is worried that people may sway you to unsavoury action through knowledge of your abilities."** Tapio commented from the depths of the boy's mind as he strolled around the village, careful to stick to the sides and shadows to avoid unnecessary encounters.

'Of course. A boy can be positive though, right?' Naruto spoke within his mind, the hyperactive boy needing a few tries before he could get the idea of replying in his mind done properly. Oh, what an awkward situation that had been, speaking out loud in the middle of the road of giants and foxes behind bars. He had done well to escape that situation before things got too out of hand.

Before he knew it however, the walls he had been walking alongside had not been walls, but the trees of the pathway out of Konoha, the boy reminded of the various escapades that had required the usage of that exit alone. Undeterred, the boy rapidly ascended the growing slope, coming out onto the mountain.

" **Ah, it has been long since I've last seen such a thing. I remember mountains with only the fondest of thoughts."** Tapio mused as Naruto looked up the stone, the outline of what appeared to be the front of a house entering his vision.

" **That is because they were your favourite hiding place."** Clarent giggled in return, Naruto pausing in his eager ascension to turn to the Siren of Souls, only to remember that they existed not in the real world, but only in his mind.

"What do you mean?" Naruto whispered, a lack of people to overhear him letting him act a little bit more free with the way he communicated with the giants of his mind.

" **Tell me, though I doubt it. Have you ever heard of the tale of the slumbering island?"** Clarent asked in return, starting as soon as the boy shook his head. **"Legends speak of a creature so large, it could be an entire continent, an island all of their own. When troubles dare threaten their land, it will rise and defend his home with all that it has. It was Tapio who first created that legend when we resided within your world. He had done what he wished with his powers of granting nature to the land and thus, chose to take a rest, as you would. He cleared a large area of land and fell asleep upon it, unmoving as he drew a blanket of grass upon him. The trees that sprouted off of his body were thought to have already been growing there, the fruits that had once been gifted to the people were taken by greedy travellers. He had become an island and defended himself when they sought to ravage it."**

" **I hold no remorse for those who would sully nature. If they so choose to attempt to ruin what the earth holds sacred, then they choose to accept the results that come with such foolish thought."** Tapio gruffly condemned, Naruto listening in awe as he resumed his climbing, the house understandably quiet for its isolated positioning. It almost appeared as if there were none to inhabit it, the boy feeling a little bit of a pranking mood approaching. He wouldn't do anything much, merely move things about, but people were bound to get annoyed when they items they had so surely positioned ended up completely elsewhere in the house. The first times may be ignored, but several would surely have them irritated beyond belief.

" **Are you certain that this is a choice you wish to take? I fear that it isn't entirely of your own volition dear Naruto."** Clarent questioned cautiously as the boy approached the manor, sneaking in with barely an issue as the young boy eagerly rubbed his hands together. He could already see it coming together, a mess of misplacement and misalignment.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't seem like there's anyone around and if they are, they're probably sleeping." Naruto dismissed quietly, already setting about moving the various objects around with reckless abandon. There were various items reminiscent of a great clan, though why a clan would choose to reside outside of the protection Konoha could provide, he did not know, nor did he really care.

It was only when he approached one of the bedrooms where Naruto let out a small gasp, hiding around the corner as fast as humanely possible. A pair of inquisitive eyes followed behind him, only just missing by a few scant centimetres of air as he hurried around the corner, moments of silence passing. The blond had only just gained the courage to peak around the corner to check for safety, when those very same eyes met his path, brown boring into blue. If it had been any other time when he caught eyes with a girl like this, perhaps he would comment upon how uniform her appearance was for her age, brown hair framing a soft face as a body was hugged by layers of pink kimono far too neatly for a child her age.

"What are you here for!? Speak now, or I'll make you leave!" the girl declared, clutching a notebook of all things to her defence. Naruto was quick to raise his hands in peace, a small amount of sweat appearing at the girl's authoritive tone; though she seemed frail of body, her voice seemed to have an underlying passion that could not be faked.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything bad!" Naruto immediately stated, a small smile teasing at the side of his lips. "I'm just here to explore. Are you here with your parents?"

The smile immediately disappeared as the girl turned away, the delicacies of subtlety ringing in his ears thanks to Clarent's lectures. It was clear from her suddenly fidgety manner that something was amiss and with a house this silent even when she lived within it, there could only be so many things.

"I am to live separately from the rest of the clan. I am a danger to the people there." The girl answered after a moment of silence, returning to the sweet quiet with only seconds worth of hesitation.

"..Well that just sucks, am I right?" she had clearly not been expecting an answer like that, nor the hand that was being extended in her direction by the boy, a bright grin upon his face that held only the slightest pieces of solemnity to it. "What proves you to be a danger to those people?"

"It is my abilities. I am able to produce genjutsu that can affect the very fabric of reality." The girl explained, noting the boys confusion with only the smallest amount of amusement. "I make illusions that become real."

"Woah, that's amazing! I can see why that would be dangerous, but you said that you aren't allowed to live with the rest of your clan. Don't they have the same power?" Naruto questioned, Tapio nodding in his mindscape at the question. While he had some form of idea as to why the girl had been forced into solitary isolation, he was intrigued to see whether Naruto would get all of the answers he sought, as was Clarent.

"My family are all skilled with the use of Genjutsu, but I am special. There are few who can make their illusions real and I am a monster because of it." The girl admitted, tears building in the corners of her eyes.

"Now that's just rubbish!" Naruto exclaimed, receiving an incredulous look in response. "You look like such a nice girl, there's no way you could ever be a monster! If you can't prove to me right now that you're a monster, then I won't believe you!"

The dare was met with silence, the girl reluctantly drawing forth the notebook in hand and holding the pencil aloft as she spoke her warning to the excitable blond.

"Do not say that I did not warn you." But before the pencil could meet pencil, there was a hand on her wrist, her eyes following along to the boy who owned it.

"See?" Naruto asked, the girl quick to shake her head. "Sure, you were probably about to do something that could possibly prove yourself as a monster to me, but the fact that you hesitated to do so sincerely and showed genuine concern to the person you were about to do it to shows that you're not really a monster. A monster is meant to have no feelings right?"

But the girl gave no answer for she was struggling to stand, Naruto turning to his hand when he felt the strange surge of energy flowing from his fingertips into the girl's arm.

" **Naruto, back away immediately!"** both Clarent and Tapio ordered, the boy quick to follow their instructions as he watched in morbid intrigue as the girl's features began to warp, black horns launching out of the side of her head as great fangs burst out of her mouth, her skin darkening to match the darkest of nights as she unleashed an inhumane screech, Naruto covering his ears as the blood red eyes turned to him, curious in the deadliest of fashions.

" **So you want proof of the monster that exists in this girl… then let me show you!"** the beast that borrowed her body hissed in a masculine deep tone unbei, hands held out towards Naruto who held out his own in what would most likely turn out to be a futile defence, only to lower them when little happened.

" **What that creature doesn't know however, is that as a master of illusions, I can cancel out any of the genjutsu he would attempt to use."** Clarent declared, her whispers filling Naruto's ears as the creature continued to cast its illusions, only to have them immediately cancelled out. **"Naruto, get me close. I believe that I could do something along with Tapio that may make this battle far easier than it appears. All you have to do is get close to it and grab a hold of it."**

That had to be the most foolish order he had been given in his life. At least with all of the civilians that had wished death upon him, they had been blunt in their announcements, never phrasing it in such a way as to tell him to kill himself in an incredibly painful fashion.

" **Oh at least hold some faith in our words. We shall not fail you, I promise that to you dear Naruto."** Clarent scoffed, Naruto giving a sigh as the strange demon stood before him gradually grew even more frustrated with the passing second, more and more powerful illusions proving themselves useless against what appeared as no more than a child, the warped creature glad for the lack of medical anbu placed on hold - how embarrassing it would be if it was proven to be inferior to a child.

" **You will not escape my grasp for long! It is not only illusions I hold in my grasp!"** the beast declared, great claws appearing from within the sleeves to tear the boy's flesh. The most expected response would be to dodge, to try and find the weakness of this creature while avoiding its physical strikes. What it hadn't been expecting was for Naruto to actively charge towards it with a primal roar, a hand held out as if to grasp for the girl's arm, only to collide with her chest.

And the world fell to silence.

* * *

When the demon found itself corrected in the mindscape, it let out a primal chuckle as it looked around for its prey. There was no denying that it existed in here, the boy most likely walking around in confusion within a mind that wasn't his own. Perhaps it was a Kekkei Genkai like the girl's, but instead granting the ability to enter minds.

Raking a claw against the comatose host's body, manifesting as a vulnerable form wrapped in ropes never intended to be unwrapped, the creature sat relaxed, waiting for its vulnerable prey to stumble upon them, ready for the killing, meaning his body would fall dead as well without a mind to sustain it.

And just as it expected, there was the blond boy who had wished to draw it out in the real world, though the smirk was the first sign of warning the demon was awarded. When two hulking figures, one seemingly swimming through the air and the other slamming his feet upon the floor with every step, appeared from the shadows, the demon was immediately thrown into danger mode, the appraising eyes of the mermaid woman clearly not showing up as good.

" **Ah, so you are a twisted manifestation the dark section of the personality. That's quite interesting and a bit of a conundrum you have placed us in."** Clarent remarked, the beast standing strong in the accusations. It hadn't been expecting to ever been discovered and explained that easily, but when in the face of two literally giants, its own head failing to reach the approximation of their knees, it was hard to believe anything was impossible.

" **Kill me and you remove a piece of this girl's personality. She will be left a vegetable for the rest of her life."** The monster clarified, a teasing smirk playing upon its mouth regardless of its true feelings. **"What are you to do, when the difference is giving the girl a proper, if isolated life, or removing my influence and forcing her to live with only part of a mind?"**

He didn't like how the giants shared a look, the tree based humanoid lowering down until his head, easily swamping more than he would've been able to see through the shadow if the room in the girl's mind hadn't accommodated them, as he sneered into the demon's face.

" **Do you truly believe yourself to be undefeatable?"** Tapio questioned to the demon, not waiting for an answer of any sort. **"Yes, your circumstances do prevent the easiest of choices from occurring, the intense urge to crush you underfoot like some demented ant out of the window, but you are left with no options to attack us with. We have already proven that your illusions hold no grip over us and your attacks will be pitiful against our might. Before you move to attacking Naruto, we are easily faster than you and can defend him from anything you can pull. You are only left with submitting to a fate worse than the death you will wish for in return."**

It didn't even have the chance to speak before a finger of Tapio's was touching the ground, an unmoveable monolith that spreads the very being of the Titan of the trees. The grass spawned upon a floor that could bear no life, vines bursting from the shadowed ground to grab onto the comatose gilr and draw them into a waiting Naruto's arms, the boy falling to the ground under the weight, but still able to support the girl without pain on her part.

" **And now, allow me to deal with you at long last."** The demon was only conscious of the transformation when it was too late, its flesh becoming wood and the chakra that fuelled it becoming sap, a life being born from something that oh so wished to destroy all that it came across. The poisoned cries of agony rang out in the space as the demon began to take up more space not of its own volition, branches spawning from its face as the rest of its body was encased in the still growing wood, eventually leaving only a grand tree to stay still in the emptiness. A wave from Clarent had a lake form beside it, the shadows of the sky giving way to bright light as the girl was left in only a beautiful landscape, her eyes fluttering open as the ropes withered away.

"Where… am I?" the girl questioned, holding up a hand to shield her eyes from the piercing light, Naruto moving his face over to act as a sort of parasol.

"That weird monster, the true monster, is gone now. This is your mind. It's really pretty." Naruto explained, the girl gently rising to see the landscape that now surrounded her. Where once pain and darkness buffeted her vision, there was nothing but the softness of nature left, the girl only giving a small cry when her eyes landed on the titans stood to the side. "Oh, don't worry about those guys! They're really cool! They're actually from my mind, here to help you in yours!"

" **But we do not wish to intrude on such a moment. Please, allow us to return you to your own world."** Clarent insisted, the world melting away around them to return to the mountainside manor. It would take a moment for the girl to properly register the hand resting on her chest, flying back away from Naruto with the smallest of tears beading her eyes, Naruto quick to hold his hands up in surrender once more.

"Ah, sorry about that! But the monster's gone, so it's just you, the pretty girl. What's your name?" Naruto inquired, a seconds silence before the girl haltingly answered.

"I... I am Yakumo Kurama… of the Kurama clan… Who are you?" the girl answered, the boy letting out a bright smile as he gave the girl a thumbs up.

"I'm the boy who holds giants, the one who will be Hokage. Never forget that!" a giggle escaped Yakumo, one that she had struggled to give for a long time.

It wasn't likely she would forget.

* * *

The idea of commanding the power of nature itself was a constant temptation to Naruto as he stood in front of the dummy panting. The boy had been wishing to form great branch cages, trees that would act as world sized umbrellas and seeds that could explode on impact as Tapio had spoken of, but the Titan of trees had been quick to deny such a thing.

 **"It is fully possible for you to one day be able to grasp a hold of such power, but it may prove unstable at such a time."** Tapio had stated when Naruto had first began badgering him, a small chuckle coming to the giant as he looked to his aquatic counterpart. **"Clarent's illusions and partner skills are much more easily controlled and thus, they will begin to make up the majority of your beginning skillset. Do not fret, for I shall be teaching you more."**

At the side, Yakumo sat curiously as she idly drew a picture of the scene before her, a resolute blond staring intently at a training dummy, ready to fly into action at any second. A small part of her that she hoped was well hidden was practically basking in the freedom that the sealed away demon from within had taken so cruelly, her family left in the dark about her small excursions alongside Naruto. Any chance to come out into the open was… highly discouraged, the mere thought of the creature within her somehow finding its way into the world of reality too much of a risk should she be outside, but now as a tree never to move again, there was little chance of its return.

Stretching an arm to the sky, Naruto inhaled deeply, his eyes closed as he focused his energy. The arm would have to be filled with chakra for the technique to work, both to power the whole thing and prevent his arm from taking any damage from its usage. Once the initial stage had been completed, it would be a case of ensuring that each part received an even amount of chakra to hold itself, otherwise the attack could collapse and the incoming damage sent right into the boy's face.

"…Okay Yakumo, you can pull the string!" Naruto exclaimed, his hand suddenly thrusting forward as a great yell escaped the boy. No words needed, a firm yank had the primed shuriken flying straight towards him, the left hand coming to his mouth in a high pitched whistle.

"Kyodai no jutsu: Pengin the hand!" with Naruto's shrill summon, several penguins leapt out of the ground, their beaks primed as they latched onto the boys wrist, a protective circle ready to act as a shield as the Shuriken collided with the bodies connected to Naruto's wrist. Even the one that had collided with Naruto's flesh bounced off without issue, at least until Yakumo struggled to move to the boy at his first cry of pain.

"Are you sure you should continue? You've been doing this for a long time…" the girl worried, looking to the boy's wrist as the animals returned to where they had come from. Several purple bruises surrounding the entirety of his wrist greeted her tender touch as she pulled back the sleeve, a hiss escaping Naruto even at the light touch.

 **"As I've told you before dear Naruto, Pengin the hand requires a constant flow of chakra to the wrist until the penguins remove themselves."** Clarent gently reminded, the siren speaking gently even when she was only within Naruto's mind. **"They need to attach tightly to your wrist, both to anchor themselves and properly connect to the chakra you're providing them with, meaning you can't just stop the flow without letting their sharp beaks cause damage to you."**

"But they don't seem to let go when I keep feeding them chakra!" Naruto objected, Yakumo merely remaining quiet as she listened to the boy's objections – it wasn't as if she didn't know of the beings within his mind after all.

 **"That's most likely because you remove all of the chakra you're providing them with at once."** Clarent explained, no less patient with her words. **"As long as you gradually remove the chakra, the penguins will get that you're wanting to remove the shield and they will leave before all of the chakra is removed from your hand."**

"Right, so I've just got to get rid of the chakra slower afterwards." Naruto summarised, watching in awe as the image of Naruto with a perfectly healthy arm shown upon Yakumo's paper was aglow, his own arm replicating it in mere seconds. "And that's still amazing!"

"It's nothing… I can't do the same things as you can do, so I might as well excel at the things I do best." The best dismissed with a light blush, her eyes following the boy's movements as he reset his special makeshift dummy. It had been exceptionally hard to gather the pieces needed to create his pride and joy, especially when even the Hokage had objected to him owning one on the grounds that he hadn't been in training to become fast enough to dodge should the attack be successful.

"Well let's try this again! Kyodai no jutsu: Pengin the hand!" the shrill whistle was the sign for Yakumo to tug upon the string she had been given second before, the shuriken bouncing off of the penguins and his hand without issue, the boy's eyes closing as the penguins left his wrist, the same eyes looking hesitantly to his hand while fingers flexed, surprisingly unharmed. "Hey, it worked! That's another jutsu down!"

Naruto, I see that you and the young Kurama are enjoying yourselves." Both Naruto and Yakumo couldn't help but freeze at the voice that called to them, turning slowly to the Hokage's smiling face, completely unconcerned. "Oh, before you ask, I have been watching your little training sessions. It's nice to see you finally able to move so freely. I would've thought your… ill health would keep you inside your home."

"…I will move as I wish to, Hokage. I am the only one who can determine my health in this case." Her answer was curt, a clear distaste hidden by the naturally politeness given to the leader of your village. Regardless of how she felt about the man being the cause of… things, she was still a person living under his rule; there were certain boundaries that weren't crossed.

"Hey Jiji, I learnt a new move! What did you think of that!?" Naruto excitedly asked, the man giving a chuckle at the sight of the blond's enthusiasm. The last time he had managed to get one of the abilities he had learned, it had been good enough to disorient even him – though the sudden apparent appearance of what appeared to be a strange angelic temple behind the boy's body was surely enough to stop even the strongest man in his steps for a few seconds.

"It was certainly interesting. When I had first saw you summoning those penguins, I had thought they had been acting like summons, but they definitely are far different than what I would expect. Few people have the idea of using their summons like weapons or shields unless it is an explicit function, mostly because they forget that they can use their chakra to act as a protective layer and no summon will lower themselves to acting as a sacrificial protection." Hiruzen evaluated, a hand gently stroking his beard as he spoke. "Though I will have to see if such a defence could stand up to jutsu as well. I will save that for when you are older though."

"Great! Well Yakumo, we should get you back home, shouldn't we?" a small frown took to the brown haired girl's face as looked to the sky, a sun gently falling in its arc. They had to be careful about the amount of time Yakumo spent outside, lest she be discovered by unsavoury forces and forced back into her home with a greater protection that made sure she couldn't escape again.

"I suppose I'll leave you to it. I trust that you will be able to find your way back safely?" Hiruzen asked, to firm nods in reply as the elderly man turned away. "Good. Naruto, I'll see to getting you your next allowance as soon as you return."

"Yes! Thanks Jiji!" the thought of money was something any growing boy came to enjoy, being able to buy the latest toys and the like. When it came to the blond holding onto Yakumo's hand as the pair moved though, the intent was slightly different however. It meant food that was on the better side, so long as he bought it from the right places. It meant the landlord would lower his rantings about being good for nothing, for a short while. It meant being able to properly pay back Teuchi and Ayame for their kindness, even if he did have to fall back upon it pretty soon.

The silence that filled the air of the forest as they went through it was unnatural, at least to the ears of the whiskered blond. The trees still swayed within the breeze, the odd sound of animals living their lives still echoed about, but there was just… something the boy couldn't explain missing from the air.

Or perhaps it was the fact that there was something that didn't belong there.

"Get down!" the boy let out a yelp as he drew the girl to the ground, the back of his hand letting out blood as the shuriken dug into the tree. A masculine scoff came from behind him, Naruto quick to turn as he held up both his arms to block the incoming kunai, the metal flashing before his eyes.

"Well, would you look at this? Two demons in the bushes together." The man growled, the boy's throw shoving away the man's weapon. "Looks like today is my special day. Let's cleanse our village once and for all!"

At his declaration, several other men leapt from the shadows, Naruto throwing himself in front of the girl. A small glance behind him saw the brush flying over the paper, Naruto launching forward with a smirk towards the shortest of the men. A boisterous laugh escaped the man as he saw the child hurtling towards him, a rusty machete raised ready to chop as he swung down hard, only to let out a confused noise at the sudden pieces of wood that filled the air, a second spent before the foot that collided with his back had him spitting out blood.

"Kyodai no jutsu: Mach shunshin!" Naruto wasn't to stop there though, bouncing off the man's falling back to launch towards the others, a fist ready to smash into another's face repeatedly as the scrawny man wailed, his rake useless when the child was already pounding away at his face.

"It's ready!" the assaulters had almost forgotten about Yakumo by the time the girl had finished their work, turning to see the girl pushing her chakra forward. There wasn't even a second before the a man was sent screaming to the ground, clutching his head. His partner stepped back at the sudden bites that marred his skin, choked gurgles escaping him until he too fell to the ground, only the original left standing all alone with his kunai.

"Looks like those guys were just as shit as I thought… unfortunately for the two of you, I have more training than those lot. Get ready to die today!" the first man roared, his muscles bulging as he struck forward. The two children shared a look, even their opponent having to stop at the sudden movement the two made, Yakumo cupping her hands around Naruto's as a sudden glow overtook their appendages. The second hand held a green orb, Naruto quick to throw it into the air alongside the white orb in Yakumo's hands as the boy flipped forward, the man unable to move in time.

"Don't underestimate us because of our age! Kyodai no jutsu: Genjutsu-shizen fusion to fission!" With Naruto's cry, the two orbs were kicked forward, coming together with a white glow as the man leapt away. Coming against children in a secluded place, he had never expected to see them do such a strange attack; his fingers stumbling over the necessary had signs required for shunshin being his last conscious form before a great crash echoed through the forest, Naruto quick to draw Yakumo away from the fire, a quick word from Clarent having water streaming form his lips.

"That was way too dangerous… I didn't think people could find us here." Naruto muttered as they approached the mountain, Naruto letting Yakumo climb aboard his back. Though the girl was willing to climb, it was different when in actual execution; it was probably safer to just let the blond do all of the heavy work. "But I guess they're way too persistent to have ever kept any hiding place unturned."

"But why is it that they come for you as well?" Yakumo questioned, her head buried as much as possible into the boy's back. "I had that… creature inside me, I was the reason for my family dying. Why do they want to kill you?"

There was a silence as the boy climbed the final cliff, turning quietly to the door as Yakumo lowered herself off of his back.

"Well, I guess you can say I'm just like you." Naruto explained, Yakumo slowly nodding.

"Yes, you have those gigantic beings within you." The brown haired girl recalled, a finger heading to her cheek as she tilted her head cutely. "Have they done anything to the people as well?"

"…One of them did, though I don't know if it really is them." Naruto answered, looking forward. "Well, I guess I'm off to go see Jiji again. Keep yourself safe Yakumo!" there was only a second to give her farewell before the boy was a blur down the side of the forest, the girl merely turning to her home with a sigh.

Well, time to go back again.

* * *

His movements through the forest had slowed down until he looked upon the towering walls that surrounded Konoha. Naruto had never really thought of it like the way Yakumo had put it; the people spent their time calling him a demon because of the kyuubi within his body, but what would they think of the fact that he held two others inside of him as well? They had showed no harm, but the fact that they could potentially make him more of a danger in their eyes was probably more than enough to illicit something bigger than a small reaction.

 **"You need not fear their reactions, for they will know of your bravery. They claim you a demon, but what demon holds their hand out in defence of others? What demon continues to fight for their home village with nothing but the purest of intentions?"** Tapio reassured, the low grumble a calming presence in the whiskered blond's mind. This was the Titan of trees' home, a place where none could sit stronger than him and that fact was clear by the way the power he was gifted by the giant positively sung as his fingers ran through the blades of grass beneath him. **"We will show them together that the only fear you bring to the battlefield is that of the enemies you face, trembling at the aura of your might."**

 **"Dear Naruto, they fear you, but they do not know you. The more they learn, the more your friends will be able to help, so you'll undoubtedly have to tell them. Telling them won't cause them to fear you, but be able to better embrace you."** Clarent continued, the musical speech almost encompassing Naruto as he fell back against the tree trunk, surrounded by peace and joy. Without words, Tapio pushed his greater power through Naruto's body, animals coming in curiosity to the assuring presence that had suddenly appeared in their home, moving as close to Naruto's body as possible. The animals were far smarter than many gave them credit for, the countless battles that had forged in their ancestors' homes had made them learn to run better, when to run and how to do so best; their intelligence had to come with that.

Naruto's eyes fell closed as he tenderly stroked a bird upon its feathers as it sat on his stomach, the peace too much for the boy not to take advantage of. They weren't screaming for his destruction, they weren't yelling for his exile and they weren't going to try and starve him as much as possible. The birds were too pure for that kind of action. All they wished to do was live their lives and take care of their young and right now, Naruto might as well be their young considering the times he had come here before to care for the creatures that came before him. He had yet to try it with Yakumo around though; needless to say, the girl would undoubtedly be all over the idea of a forest full of peaceful animals that had little chance to run.

Yakumo… even if he had shown her the power held within him, Naruto hadn't told her of the third great beast that resided within his mind. How would she react to the thought of a boy having a greater demon than the one she held inside? Would she become overbearing? Would she try and get him to do a similar thing as he did to her? Would that even be possible with such a great creature as the almighty Kyuubi?

 **"Unfortunately, such a task is beyond even our strength, though I don't know whether you would want to do such a thing really."** Tapio suddenly stated, the boy's eyes fluttering open as a questioning hum went through his thoughts, though it remained unanswered as the boy let his head fall down again.

Oh well, maybe that was a question for another time.

* * *

 **And that's it for now! What are we thinking about that then? Next time, we're going to get into something more exciting I think. What could that be?Well maybe you can wait and find out in the next chapter!**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


End file.
